


two weeks

by Angelicfall67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Antichrist!Sam, Begging, Butt Plugs, Dean in Panties, Dirty Talk, Dominant!Sam, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Sharing Clothes, Size Kink, Submissive!Dean, Top!Sam, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicfall67/pseuds/Angelicfall67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’re not ready yet." Sam stated simply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	two weeks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samalambis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samalambis/gifts).



> Request for Dean in Sam's shirt.

Dean looks good wearing his shirts, Sam decides as he leans against the door of their shared room in the bunker and sipping on some coffee. The sight before him is certainly one to behold. With all of those angels that had been after Dean’s blood before, Sam was certain that they would instead worship the sight before him. 

Laying spread out on the bed, Dean’s bare save for the shirt he’s wearing. It’s Sam’s yellow checkered one, the one that’s just a tad too big on Dean, hanging off of one shoulder, revealing golden, freckled skin. With Dean lying on his stomach, the shirt clings to his body rather well, making the natural curves of his body stand out. Dean’s not small by any means, but compared to Sam, he’s easy for the younger man to easily manhandle. Setting the coffee on the desk, Sam walks over and quietly sits on the bed, careful not to wake Dean. The shirt is barley covering up Dean’s ass, showing just enough flesh that Sam can see the come and lube mixed in between his thighs from where he’d fucked him last night. Lifting it just a bit more, he sees the plug he’d pushed inside of Dean after he’d fucked his brother near unconscious. It’s still there, holding everything in, and Dean’s sure to feel it when he wakes up.

Usually Dean’s a light sleeper. Years upon years of their fathers training has made them both light sleepers, inclined to wake at any sudden sound. Over the years, Sam’s learned ways of exhausting Dean to the point that nothing short of a nuclear missile would wake him up. It’s so easy, spreading those beautiful thighs so that he can get a better look at Dean’s ass. God, his brother has freckles everywhere, spread across his body like the constellation of the stars, and Sam’s not entirely convinced that they’re not based off of them. They’re too beautiful. He lifts the shirt just a bit before leaning down, pressing a kiss to the curve of Dean’s ass, savoring the taste. He’d fucked Dean until his brother couldn’t even speak properly, had reduced the man into needless whines and a withering mess. He wasn’t finished yet. 

Dean’s thighs were littered in bruises where Sam held him up when he’d fucked him against the wall, and the marks were just as beautiful as ever. Tongue flicking out, he traced the puffy rim that was stretched around the plug, smirking at the noise it produced from Dean. Hands searching on the bed, Sam found the remote he’d tossed away last night, flicking the button on it. The reaction was gorgeous. Dean bucked his hips as the plug started vibrating inside of him, a mewl of pleasure escaping his throat, the man not yet awake though his body responded so prettily, as if he were made for Sam. He was, Sam realized, Dean was made for him. Turning his attention to Dean’s balls, Sam sucked one into his mouth, teasing with his tongue and using one hand to lazily fuck the plug into Dean’s already fucked out hole. Dean was starting to wake already, but with the combined sensations of the plug being pounded into his prostate and Sam tormenting his swollen balls, he couldn’t manage to do more than let out a choked moan. God, his voice sounded absolutely wrecked, and Sam couldn’t wait to wreck it even more. 

"How long has it been since I let you come, Dean?" Sam hummed, flicking one of Dean’s swollen balls, smiling at the hiss it earned him. "Two weeks now, right?"  That was another thing Sam thoroughly enjoyed doing. Ever since he’d caught Dean constantly masturbating, he’d put a restriction on his brother. Dean wasn’t allowed to come unless Sam had allowed it, and he hadn’t allowed Dean to come in nearly two weeks. Last night, his brother’s cock had been trapped in a vicious cock ring to keep his orgasm at bay until Sam was ready to let him come- which he wasn’t, not yet. 

"S… Sah-  Ples,.." Dean’s words were slurred, thick with need, and Sam couldn’t help but have some mercy on him. Using one hand to grip Dean’s hip and hold him down, Sam pressed the plug into his abused prostate, the vibrations constantly stimulating the bundle of nerves.  Dean must have realized what Sam was doing because he started sobbing, begging for release as he was milked, weak dribbles coming out of his cock. It wasn’t a real orgasm, but it gave him some sort of release. "You’re not ready yet." Sam stated simply, holding the plug against Dean’s prostate, not letting up until Dean was gasping into the pillows, beautiful tears welling up in his green eyes. 

Just like that, Sam let him have some mercy, pulling back to pick up the cock ring once more. It strapped behind Dean’s cock and balls, keeping the orgasm at bay until Sam decided to release him. Dean was a good boy, he knew better than to get off without his permission. Leaving the still vibrating plug inside of Dean, Sam got up from the bed, digging around in their drawer before pulling out a pair of silky pink panties, bringing them over. Dean was boneless as Sam manipulated him to lie onto his back, sliding the panties easily up his legs and over his ass. His leaking cock was already staining the silk, and Sam sat back to admire the view. Dean’s face was flushed crimson, his lips parted as he panted and moaned. Sam’s shirt was hanging off of his left shoulder, revealing the hickey’s that littered the skin there. 

"You know how this works, Dean." Sam stated as he helped his brother up, all but supporting his weight. Dean’s legs were trembling and if not for Sam’ arm wrapped around his waist, he probably would have collapsed. The idea of Dean crawling around the bunker on his hands and knees flashed through Sam’s mind, but he pushed it away, deciding they could explore that later. "You listen to what I say. You be a good boy for me, and maybe I’ll let you come." He spoke softly, smiling as he turned the vibrations up.

The only response that he got back from his brother was a full body shudder and a moan. “Guess what? Today’s a new day. Let’s see if you can earn that orgasm.” Sam smiled as if nothing was wrong, though one hand went to tease the plug through the panties, sliding between the silk and lazily fucking it in and out. Dean’s steps were becoming shaky until he was all but leaning against Sam’s chest, clinging to his brother. “That’s it. You can come when I’ve fucked out every thought from your mind, Dean. When you can think of nothing but my own cock inside of you, when you’re begging for it like the good boy I know you are, when you’re so desperate you don’t even know you’re own name, that’s when I’ll let you come. Guess what, Dean?” Sam smiled then, all dimples as he looked down into the glazed, green orbs of Dean’s eyes. “I’ve got all the time in the world now to do this with you. This is only the beginning, and you’re far from earning that orgasm.” Sam smiled gently as his eyes flickered gold. With Sam ruling over what was left of the Earth, and Dean in the bunker, too fucked out to even be aware of what was happening, Sam was sure he could get his brother to break and forget about who they use to be. It was as he said. They had all the time in the world now, and Sam was going to make every minute of it count.


End file.
